


Sharing Hot Chocolate With Your Company

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Sharing Hot Chocolate With Your Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



"Here this is yours."

Neo blinks and looks up from her contemplation of the fire to see Roman standing in front of her, holding a steaming cup out towards her as he held one in his other hand.

"Thank you, Roman."

Carefully she takes it from him, with a quiet smile and looks into the steaming cup. Roman carefully sits next to her with his.

"No thanks needed. Just thought you might like some hot chocolate," Roman answers softly, shrugging one shoulder. "And I wanted to share in your company if you don't mind that is."

She sips from it, using the cup to hide her smile. She enjoyed the thoughtfulness put into the gesture. Neo leans into his side with a soft sigh; she enjoyed the small moments of quiet that they managed to find together.

She wished that they could have moments like this forever. In her heart, she hoped that Roman wanted the same thing.


End file.
